1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years there are increasing demands for a multilayer capacitor with small selfloss. The magnitude of selfloss of the multilayer capacitor is represented by quality factor Q (hereinafter simply referred to as Q), and larger Q indicates smaller selfloss of the multilayer capacitor. Q is represented by Eq (1) below.Q=1/(2πfCR)  (1)
In Eq (1), f represents the frequency, C the capacitance of the capacitor, and R the resistance of the capacitor. As seen from Eq (1), it can be understood that the resistance R of the multilayer capacitor is decreased in order to increase Q. Patent Document 1 describes inspection of the multilayer capacitor configured to decrease the resistance by laminating internal electrode pairs each of which is connected to a terminal electrode of an identical pole, instead of laminating internal electrodes layer by layer.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-349666